A Friendship Worth Saving
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Flora and Bloom have been Arguing. They don't know Why, but They have been. Will They Make Up? ONE-SHOT! Dedicated to, Bloominthewinx10! I AM SO SORRY, SISTA!


**Hey Guys... I Decided To Make This For My Friend, Bloominthewinx10. We've Been Fighting Alot, Lately... I Have No Idea Why... But... This Is My Way Of Apologizing... I REALLY AM SORRY, Bloom... :(**

* * *

**A Friendship Worth Saving...**

* * *

**_Flora's Pov..._  
**

* * *

Hey Guys. Flora here. I know, I know. I sound Depressed, Yes. Why? Because, Me and Bloom have been... Arguing... I Want To Apologize. But, I don't know how. I'm Usually good with this stuff. But... I don't know...**  
**

I don't even know what We've been Fighting about! I've... I've felt Ignored Lately. A-And I told Her that. Maybe that's Why? I don't know. Maybe... I was Jealous? Of... Stella. She's been hanging out with Stella, a lot. I Mean, I know they are Best Friends! But... I don't know...

* * *

_**Bloom's Pov...**_

* * *

Hey Guys. It's Bloom. I'm really down at the Moment. Me and Flora have been Fighting. I don't know why. It's Weird. It started, when I started hanging out with Stella, again. I don't know what's going on.

Just then, Musa bursts into the Room.

"Musa!" I exclaim, "What's Wrong?"

"Tri-tann-us!" Musa pants, hands on Her knees.

"What?" I ask, not understanding Her.

"Ok-ay. I caught- My breath- So now- I can- Tell You..." Musa breaths, "Tritannus Is Back! Well... The Trix, are doing His Dirty Work for Him!"

"But!" I exclaim, "We Never Found Sirenix!"

"I Know! But..." Musa says, "We _Have _to At _Least_ Try..."

"You're Right!" I yell, "Now, I'll go get..."

I was going to say Flora, but...

"Stella" I say.

"Okay!" Musa shouts, "I'll get Flora!"

* * *

_**Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

I was just Watering My Plants, when...

"Flo!" Musa barges in.

"What!?" I exclaim, throwing My watering can, into the air. Water spilling Everywhere.

"Tritannus!" Musa screams, "The Trix! Come On!"

"Coming!" I yell, running out of the Room.

* * *

_**Gardenia Beach...**_

* * *

We get to Gardenia Beach, and The Trix are here.

"Magic Winx! Believix!" We scream, Transforming.

"Hey, Trix!" Musa shouts, at the Trix, "Your Tricks Are So Old!"

"Oh!" Icy exclaims, laughing, "Look Who's Here! It's The Winx!"

"Ready Girls!?" Bloom yells, getting Ready to Transform.

"Magic Winx! Believix!" We all scream, Transforming.

Right when We Finished Transforming, Icy Attacked Us!

"Autumn Wind!" I yell.

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouts.

"Sonic Blast!" Musa screams.

"Double Eclipse!" Stella exclaims.

After We shoot them, the Trix... Leave.

"Okay..." Musa says, "That Was... _Too,_ Easy..."

"I know it was..." Bloom sighs, "Something is going on, here..."

Bloom looks at Me, and I look at Her. We just stare at eachother for A Moment, the Hug.

"I'm So Sorry!" I exclaim, "I Was Jealous! I Felt Ignored! I Wanted My Best Friend Back! I'm So Sorry!"

"No! Don't Be Sorry!" Bloom yells, "I Should Be Sorry! And, I Am! I Was Ignoring You! It's My Fault!"

"No!" I shout. "It Was My Fault For Getting Jealous! You Needed Stella, To Comfort You, Because You Were Sad About Sky Losing His Memory! And, That Now Diaspro Is Here!"

"But... You Need Me, Because You Were Upset About Helia and Crystal!" Bloom states, "But... I Wasn't There For You!"

"I'm Sorry!" I yell, crying.

"No! I'm Sorry!" Bloom yells, crying.

So, In the End, Me and Bloom made Up... We Always do! I still Wonder Why I got Jealous. It's just Not Like Me... But, Anyway... Me and Bloom, are the Best of Friends. We Always will be. We Love Each Other to Death. We Adore Each Other. Even if We do Have, Small Disagreements or Arguments, I know that She will Always be here for Me. We got through this Argument, and now I know that, We have... _"A Friendship Worth Saving..."_

* * *

**That's It Guys! :D Hope You Loved It! Especially You, Sista! I Love Ya! I Hope You Forgive Me, For My Stupidity! :( I Can Be So Stupid Sometimes! I Am So Stupid... :(... I'm SO Sorry, Sista! I Love You All! Especially You, Bloominthewinx10! :) Please Review! :)**

**And... Please Forgive Me, Sista... :(**


End file.
